Down the Aisle
by Spacebabie
Summary: Dear Readers, you are cordially invited to the wedding of Dr. Simon Tam, and Kaywinnit Lee Frye, stay for the reception for food and dancing and relax outside for some campfire fun while the couple enjoy their honeymoon.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Sadly I do not own any of these wonderful characters, or even the setting and world of Firefly. They all belong to Fox/Universal and Joss Whedon.

James Norrington and related belongs to Disney, Gore and Ted and Terry.

**Setting:** Takes place right after Dirtside

**Pairing**: Kaylee/Simon,

Down the Aisle

Chapter 1: The Wedding

* * *

Kaywinnit Lee Frye stared in front of the long oval shaped mirror of the windowless room she, and other female crew members of _Serenity _were using to change in their pretties and sparklies. After Inara had sent in the sketched out designs and the fabric samples to the dressmakers, Kaylee had a few doubts. What if she made more changes in her head, what if Zoe or River did not like their bridesmaid gowns, and worst of all, what if what looked like fantasy come true in her mind, appeared horrible on her.

The doubts were melted away when Kaylee watched herself in the reflective surface and continue to make poses. The top half of her gown shimmered in the light and hugged her chest, while allowing her to breath. Her sleeves ran from the shoulders to her elbows and were the only parts of the gown that contained any ruffles. (Inara had talked her out of gown that was nothing but ruffles) From waist down there were three flowing layers with little white roses sewn at the sides. Kaylee adjusted the small silver tiara, careful to not disturb the hairstyle; Inara had created for her involving rich and bouncy curls, nor the flowing ribbons that were added at the sides.

"Just hope the doc won't pass out," Zoe said from behind. "He sees you in this."

"This isn't the first time he saw me in a dress," Kaylee tilted her head back to examine the necklace she had selected from Inara's collection. The beads of silver and gold, along with the pearls complimented the gown. She was glad she had chosen them instead of something laded with large and colorful stones. It would have appeared gaudy, and clashed, and not to mention hard to find matching earrings.

"Wash was stunned when he saw me in the gown I selected," Zoe pat her hair. Half of it was piled on top of her head. "Couldn't speak for the first ten minutes. It was a simple white blouse and skirt number, nothing like what you are wearing, or what we are wearing." She pointed to the gown she wore. The material was a shade of lavender at the top that gradually grew darker from collar to hem. The sleeves extended to the elbows and the neckline was a v-cut. There were no ruffles, no poof, no bows or anything.

"Simon isn't that stupid," River said, Her hair was styled in what Inara had described as an 18th century style. Kaylee thought it was a good style to have since she would be walking with James, another suggestion from Inara. "Not anymore. He will never not look at Kaylee when she is glittered up."

"You are not going to threaten him?" Kaylee raised her eyebrows in worry. "I mean if he doesn't say anything, or maybe something else slips out instead."

"She isn't going to threaten her brother." Inara removed the cap to one of her fancy vase like bottles. "We all are." She poured a little scented lotion onto her hands before she set the bottle down.

"Oh please don't," Kaylee held up her gloved hands. "He is probably just nervous and if he can't say anything because of what I am wearing means he is looking at me."

"We are kidding," Inara smiled as she rubbed some of the lotion on her neck and into her hands. "Would you like some?" She picked up the bottle. "It is better to use than perfume, moisturizes your skin and the scent is not as powerful as perfume."

"I'm not kidding," River blinked

"Let me see." Kaylee brought the bottle close to her nose and inhaled. It had a mixture of citrus and water lilies. "This is nice. I'll try, but only if everyone can share."

"I wouldn't think of not sharing it with everyone," Inara said.

"Thank you," Kaylee slid off the gloves and set them on the table before she picked up the bottle. "I'm so glad you are here to help us get all pretty."

"That is what the maid of honor does."

* * *

Malcolm Reynolds stared into his own reflection in the groom's room. After hearing about all the details the women were discussing; their hair, their shoes, the jewelry, their makeup, he was glad he was a man and did not have to through all that. Nope, not at all. He and the others just needed the black tuxedo jackets and slacks, button down lavender shirts and eggplant purple neckties. They would have gone with the bowtie, except Simon preferred neckties.

"Why can't I wear a white one?" Jayne grumbled from behind. He was the last one to finish getting dressed. "Why do I have to wear this color?"

"Because it's the same colors as the bridesmaid's gowns," Simon explained. "Kaylee selected the color of the gowns and she wanted the groomsmen to match."

"But I can't wear this color." Jayne said. "It will cause people to think I'm sly."

"Trust me, Mr. Cobb. No one will make that mistake," James said.

Mal tried to ignore them as he ran his fingers through his sand colored hair and checked to make certain he had nothing on or in between his teeth. He could see their reflections. Simon was adjusting his cufflinks, Jayne still held onto the shirt he was supposed to wear and James was fixing his hair. With nothing out of place he spun around.

"Think I'm too manly?" Jayne ran his fingers across his chin. "Think people are smart enough to know I aint into glitter, or dancing on my toes."

James turned away from the mirror he was using. "Just what are you talking about?"

"You know, sly, rides the pony instead of the Clydesdale, feels like life is a musical." He threw up his hands in exasperation.

"I thought you meant look cunning," James turned back to the mirror and slicked his hair back into a ponytail.

Mal bit his bottom lip to keep from laughing. They were still teaching the commodore about the basics of technology, space travel, Chinese and different planet customs. They had yet to graze the surface of slang.

"He means gay," Simon said before turning back to the mercenary. "And you will wear that shirt, for Kaylee. You will not ruin this for her, for us."

"Sly means happy?" James asked as he slid the elastic into place. It was a nice change from that old ribbon he used.

"Kinda hard to put these into words," Mal said. "It pretty much sums up into what you would call, buggery."

James stared at him for a full minute before turning to Jayne. "Oh honestly, Cobb, it is just a shirt."

"And you will wear it," Mal crossed his arms.

"I've got it on," Jayne said after he had slid his arms into his sleeves and continued to complain as he buttoned up the front, mumbling about wearing a monkey suit.

"Just be glad we are not wearing cummerbunds," Mal adjusted his tie.

"What is that?" Jayne asked as he slipped on his tuxedo coat.

"A little like a belt," James explained. "More like a pleated sash." He turned to Mal. "You are still familiar with them?"

"I wore one once to a formal dance with a young woman on Shadow," Mal smiled weakly at the memory. He hated how his forehead appeared back then because of a small outbreak of acne and the young woman was pretty, if she was a little bit too chatty.

"I wore them to my graduation and school dances," Simon said before he stood in front of the tallest mirror in the room. "The first one I wore was mint green. What was I thinking?" He shook his head. "I should have listened to River. She said it looked awful."

Jayne stared at the three of them. "I don't like the way you three are bonding like that."

"We were all once part of the HMS Royal Navy," Mal said.

"Marines," Simon corrected. "I was a marine."

"'Least I aint wearing that outfit."

Mal placed his hand on Simon's shoulder. "How you feeling, not nervous or anything?"

"Not nervous at all," Simon inhaled deeply. "I have my vows memorized and I will be officially wed to Kaylee."

"Just be careful he don't say an accidental word."

"What?" Mal blinked.

"I remembers once when we were undercover," Jayne stood in front of the mirror with his tie. "I had to be a professional electrician. I was afraid I might have said something I shouldn't."

"Like what?"

Jayne shrugged. "Like a woman's part, like boobies." He pointed to his chest.

"My God," James stared at him in revolution. "Is there any possibility for you to be even more disgusting?"

Simon shook his head. "No there isn't."

"Jayne," Mal finally had gathered his wits together. "I have a good mind to kick you out of this fine changing room, except for the fact that you are still not ready. Keep your mouth shut during the ceremony." He sighed. "I have to keep a close eye on him."

"Zoe is walking with him," Simon said.

"I got nothing to worry about then."

* * *

Do not worry or even think about what could go wrong. Just think about Kaylee, and how beautiful she will look. The thoughts continued to run through Simon's mind, as he stood at the tent flap, ready to walk down the strip of carpet, leading to the alter. He thought of Kaylee, remembered how pretty she was in that one gown of pastel ruffles. He continued to think of the positive despite the tightness in his chest. ' Don't forget to breath.'

"Son?" The minister raised his graying eyebrows at him.

"Reverend?" Simon blinked.

"It's time."

"Of course," he felt his cheeks and forehead become flushed. He was too busy thinking about Kaylee and the ceremony he wasn't paying any attention to the music, didn't noticed the right note where he was supposed to. "Sorry," he whispered before he followed the minister outside.

They had managed to get rows of benches set up for the guests, several rows of wooden benches and metal folding chairs at the ends. The strip of red carpet was set down the center. Small clusters of flowers were tied to moveable posts set up on the inner sides of the benches and held secure by bows with long ribbons, connecting one post to the other.

It was only when Simon stepped onto the carpet he could see how old and worn it was, with a few areas with the threads missing and a few old stains. He wished it was new, Kaylee deserved a new strip of carpet to walk on, and if they couldn't get a new one, then possibly one that had a little better upkeep. Hopefully she would not pay the same amount of attention to it as he had, or Leelee will cover it with enough flower petals to hide the troubled spots.

Simon adverted his eyes from the carpet and focused them on the vestibule. The lattice archway was covered in garland and the pulpit itself had to be wheeled out, but the white table skirt hid the wheels. On the left side, the organist's fingers pressed on the keys, keeping in tune with the string quartet on the right.

He smiled at the guests as he passed by them. Kaylee's side was filled with what she had said was the entire Frye clan. Simon recognized Kaylee's mother, brothers, grandparents, aunts, uncles, cousins and the friends she grew up with, Monty and his crew were also seated on the right, along with Murphy and the distinguished gentlemen she had befriended at the ball on Persephone.

Zoe's family sat on the left side, and Simon knew half was the fact there was not enough room on Kaylee's side, and also because of pity. They were not the only ones. Jonas Hammond and his wife, along with Melchior and Brusque were on the groom's side. Simon's smile grew when he recognized Petaline and a few other workingwomen from the Heart of Gold brothel, and several of the people he had healed on Verbena, and was that? No it couldn't be, but it sure looked like Badger. Simon had to blink to make sure he wasn't seeing things. Hard to believe Badger could appear as a well-dressed individual.

Simon nodded at the minister once more before he took his place at the alter and turned around to face the guests and the rest of the wedding party.

The music changed in tempo as Malcolm and Inara stepped onto the carpet. They walked side by side, each carrying a small golden birdcage. Inara's bird was a bright red cardinal and Malcolm carried a blue jay. It was Kaylee's idea to use the birds and they both agreed to the two different birds.

Zoe and Jayne followed. Zoe walked with poignant grace, and pride, not a military pride, but something else. It made Simon wonder how she walked during her wedding ceremony with Wash. Jayne just walked. He faced forward, did not allow his eyes to linger and continued his pace all the way to the alter where he took his place behind Mal and Zoe took her place behind Inara.

River and James were the last two. James was not a stranger to ceremony, although Simon did wonder if he was unfamiliar with a wedding ceremony. His speed was smooth, yet he also did not show any expression on his face. River was…well beautiful. Simon hated the fact his little sister was now a woman and the fact that men would see her as a woman. He could not think about that. He had to think about Kaylee. This was their day.

Leelee and Kaylee's nephew, Robby, walked the aisle together. Robby was careful of the small cushion he carried, along with the two rings placed on the center. Leelee tried to keep his pace, but she kept pausing every now and then to throw a fistful of flower petals in the air, instead of sprinkling it with every step she took.

"Zoe looks a might 'barrased," Jayne whispered.

"Quiet," Malcolm jabbed his elbow in Jayne's chest.

Simon did not pay any attention to the men on his left, nor did he turn to the right to see if Zoe did look embarrassed. He continued to stare ahead. When the music paused so did his breath, and possibly his heartbeat, until a new song played, the classic wedding march.

"Whoa," Jayne let out a low whistle.

"I am only telling you one more time to be quiet," Malcolm whispered.

"She does appear to be quite stunning," James whispered.

If Simon could verbally agree he would. He could not even turn his head. He didn't even have enough strength to swallow the lump in his throat.

Kaylee was breath taking. He had seen the sketches and visualized Kaylee in the gown several times. Nothing could have prepared him for what he saw. She appeared so pure, so elegant in that dress, for a brief second he couldn't picture here as grease covered mechanic. Each of her steps was dainty, and graceful, as if she were walking across glass. The ribbons attached to her tiara fluttered with each step. She did not look at the worn carpet, and only looked at her father twice.

Caleb Frye's ruddy face still had the rough surface of a man working long hours in the heat; even in the fine tailor suit he wore. The fine wisps of his thinning hair were slicked back. He gave his daughter a small kiss on the top of her head before he took his seat.

"Dear father in Heaven," the minister said once the music had stopped. "I call upon you to bless this young couple on their happiest day. Today we honor the joining of Doctor Simon Tam and Miss Kaywinnit Lee Fry in holy matrimony."

Simon tried to focus on the words being said by the minister, but he was staring at Kaylee, all his focus was on her. His eyes locked in with her sparkling jade colored eyes. He could smell the scent of her hair, the perfume she was wearing, and the bouquet of flowers she carried.

"Love is the most beautiful emotion, and the love they feel will be united with a single kiss," the minister continued before he nodded at Simon.

"Kaylee I should have told you how beautiful you were when we first met," Simon said. "I felt drawn to _Serenity_ and now I know why. We were met to be." He turned to Malcolm. "The song from this blue jay will not last forever, and even if it did it would not last as long as the love I feel for you."

Malcolm bit down on the bottom of his lip as he struggled with door to the cage. He was trying to keep from cursing and trying not to shake the cage and frighten the bird. After the fifth cough from the crowd Malcolm managed to figure out how the door worked.

"Thanks," Simon whispered as he accepted the bird from Malcolm.

"Don't mention it," Malcolm whispered back.

With the bird in his hands, Simon faced Kaylee and waited for her line.

Kaylee stood still, unblinking. She was frozen.

"Kaylee?"

"Are you feeling all right, dear?" the minister asked

"I can't breath," she gasped.

"Kaylee," Inara whispered.

"Is she wearing a corset?" James asked.

"Kaylee, exhale," Inara instructed.

"You are doing fine," Simon reassured her. He ignored the pricking sensation on his fingers from the bird's beak.

"Simon?" Kaylee blinked.

"Yes. I am here. We all are."

"Where is my bird?"

"Inara still has it."

Kaylee nodded. "I fell for you the moment I saw you," she turned to Inara who already had the cardinal in her hands. "The cardinal will not always fly forever, and even if it could, it would not last as long as our love."

They both turned to the alter at the same time and released their birds into the air. The cardinal flew high in the air and continued onward, the blue jay circled around and landed in the nearest tree.

"Simon Tam, do you take Kaylee to be your lawfully wedded wife? To have and to hold, to honor and to cherish, and to respect, through richer and or poorer, through sickness and health, until death do you part?"

"I do," Simon smiled.

"Kaywinnit Lee Frye. Do you take Simon to be your lawfully wedded husband? To have and to hold, to honor and to cherish, and to respect, through richer and or poorer, through sickness and health, until death do you part?"

"I do," Kaylee said

"Do you have the rings?" The minister asked.

"Right here," Simon selected the silver band with a sparkling pink morganite. He gently took Kaylee's hand into his own and slipped the ring on before Kaylee placed the band of copper on his own finger.

"Now if there is anyone here who feels these two should not be wed, speak now, or forever hold your peace."

Not a single sound was heard amongst the audience.

"I pronounce you as man and wife, you may kiss the bride."

Simon did not even wait until the minister had finished the sentence. His lips were already on Kaylee's.

* * *

**A/N:** Yes, I did stick in a "Coupling" reference. 


	2. Reception

**Disclaimer:** Sadly I do not own any of these wonderful characters, or even the setting and world of Firefly. They all belong to Fox/Universal and Joss Whedon.

James Norrington and related belongs to Disney, Gore and Ted and Terry.

**Setting:** Takes place right after Insomnia.

**Pairings**: Kaylee/Simon, Mal/Inara

**Down the Aisle**

Chapter 2: The Reception

* * *

Captain Malcolm Reynolds stared at his glass as pale golden white liquid was poured in. His little mechanic was an actual married woman, married to his ship's doctor, a guy who was so cold and stiff when they had first met. He was indifferent to Simon at first, but that indifference turned to dislike and then to tolerance and then back to dislike when the doctor slammed a fist into his kisser, although Mal had to admire how the doc was able to land one.

"When are we going to get some real food?" Jayne Cobb grumbled as he picked at the small colorful plates of nuts, chocolate covered strawberries and cheeses. "I'm starving."

"After the guests of honor are seated," James Norrington said from Jayne's other side. "Captain, how is your finger?"

"My finger?" He stared his index finger, where he had pinched it from trying to get that gorram birdcage to open. There was still a noticeable pink line that was gradually fading away. "Shiny."

"Here they are," Inara Serra whispered as she ran her fingers down the sleeve of her bridesmaid gown. The material and the style wasn't anything near as fancy as the gowns she usually wore. Mal couldn't help to notice how it clung to her body. She looked better in that simple gown than any of her glittering frocks with layers and beads.

"Right," Mal returned his focus to the entrance of the hall they had rented. He should be the one to announce them. He was the captain. "Ladies and Gentlemen," He stood up with wine glass in hand. "Let us welcome the Tams." He held out his glass in a toast to the couple.

Kaylee and Simon entered as soon as the other guests had started to clap. She leaned against his shoulder, with that million-kilowatt smile on her face, waving to everyone she recognized while Simon had a small smile and he nodded at the guests.

Malcolm did not sit down until the newlyweds had taken their seat in the middle of the table.

"Now can we eat?" Jayne popped another hazelnut into his mouth.

Mal chose to ignore him. "Did you enjoy your big day?"

"It was wonderful," Kaylee gushed as she selected a strawberry. "I feel like a princess in a fairytale."

"I don't know if I come off as the prince charming type," Simon said. "Thank you, Captain."

"You do not have to thank me," Mal felt his cheeks warm up. He was not going to get sentimental and he wasn't about to allow Simon's words get to him. He was not Mr. Generosity.

"If he won't thank you then I will," Zoe said. "I have many reasons to thank you, and I don't just mean the food and an opportunity to wear a dress like this." She sliced her roll into quarters and ate a piece with some cheese.

"You don't have to say it," Mal held up a hand. He knew what she was really thankful for. The wedding meant she got to spend a longer time on Santo, and that meant more time to be with her son. Mal knew she wanted to spend more time with him, but wouldn't request it. It would be up to him to grant her a longer stay, even it was for a few months longer, and it would be better for her and the baby.

"I believe your request is about to be granted," James said as small bowls were set out in front of the bride and groom and the rest of the main wedding party.

"Shiny," Jayne smiled and was about to stick his fork into the mixture of greens, thin slices of avocado and mandarin oranges.

"Not yet," Mal grabbed onto the wrist of his mercenary.

"We have to wait until they start eating?"

"They might want to make a speech." Mal kept his eyes on the couple, but instead of raising wine glasses they were raising their forks and stabbing at their salads. "Never mind."

"I knew Kaylee wouldn't want to make a speech," Jayne shoveled some of the greens into his mouth and continued to talk and chew. "Didn't want me to starve."

"Yes," James said in an exasperated tone. "That is precisely why she did not want to make a speech."

"I know Simon would want to start blabbering about marriage."

"Actually I didn't," Simon stared at Jayne. "I was also hungry."

"One cannot argue with that kind of logic," Mal took a sip of his wine. "When are you going to make a speech? I want to know when I can tap my spoon against my glass and grab everyone's attention."

"Probably during the main course," Simon had speared a few leaves of baby spinach and an orange.

"When we get to the chicken," Jayne nodded.

"It's a pheasant." Mal corrected.

"Peasants?" Jayne blinked. "What are we, Reavers?"

Mal's grip on the handle of his fork increased. "Pheasant." His upper teeth pressed down against his bottom lip and he exhaled. "Pheasant."

"It is a type of bird," James explained. "I thought Mrs. Tam had told you."

"She just showed me the picture." Jayne shrugged. "I thought it was a picture of chicken."

Mal sighed. Hopefully the would make it through the rest of the reception without Jayne saying anything else that…well Jayne saying anything at all.

* * *

Kaylee used graceful precision as she cut the meat off from her pheasant into small, dainty bites. She wanted to appear like the elegant bride she had dressed up as, and that meant no gorging on food like a little piglet. She mimicked Inara's eating habits and even noticed River was eating with the same level of manners. Well it did make sense. River grew up in a fancy house along with Simon.

"Are we ready for our speeches?" Simon asked as he dabbed his mouth with a napkin.

"Pretty much," Kaylee stared down at her plate. She had nearly cleaned it off. There was only the pheasant bones left along with just a little bit of the fancy herbed potatoes. She felt full, too full for any more strawberries or the cake. "Got no more room in my tummy." She reached for her wine glass and pulled back when she saw that it was near empty.

As if on cue, one of the members of the catering staff approached her and refilled her glass with the berry blush.

"Thank you," Kaylee smiled at the young woman before she took a sip.

"Captain?" Simon nudged the captain with his elbow.

" Oh yeah," Mal stood up with his half filled glass and tapped the end of spoon against it. "Everyone," He looked around, waiting for the rest of the guests to quiet down. "Everyone may I have your attention please? We all have something to say."

"You go first," Simon whispered.

"You're the groom," Mal whispered back.

"And you are the captain, and you are still standing."

"Well seeing as I am already standing I might as well go first," Mal chuckled. "I knew Kaylee for a while, ever since I saw her talent and knowledge of machines. She felt drawn to _Serenity_ and she has been the best mechanic I have ever known. I met the doc a few years later, saw his skill was an equal match to Kaylee's, except he heals people instead of machines. There was a time when I used to be against the idea of crewmates getting married together. I was an idiot at that time."

Kaylee turned to face Zoe for a few seconds before she returned her focus to her captain.

"A big idiot. I later saw that the whole love and marriage thing did not get in the way of work and I am glad now that both members of my crew are wed, means they wont fall for any land bound folk and leave my ship." He paused while weak laughter rippled through the crowd. "I hope you two have many happy years together."

"Thank you," Simon said before turning towards the bridesmaids. "Would the Maid of Honor have anything to say?"

Inara set her glass down before she stood up. "I remember Kaylee was the one who first truly welcomed me aboard _Serenity_. She and I became best friends very fast. She always said a word of encourage to me before I went to meet up with a client and there were times when she was hard at work and I brought her some food. I remember meeting Simon and it was a refreshing to speak with a well-groomed young man who had manners. I noticed Kaylee had a crush on him when she first saw him. I encouraged her to pursue her crush. I knew Simon was the right guy for her and they will have many happy decades together."

"Thank you," Simon said once the applause had died down. "Kaylee and I appreciate that you all came to see our wedding. I know what I am about to say will sound stupid, or odd, but I think there is a part of my memory that is a mantle. A mantle made of gold." He coughed once and took a sip of wine. "This mantle is where I store my happiest and most treasured memories. One of those memories that are placed on this mantle is when I first met Kaylee. Right next to it is a memory of when we first kissed."

Kaylee sighed and stared at her new husband. What he was saying was not stupid, nor dull. It was one of the most beautiful things he had ever said in a long time.

"There is a new memory placed on the mantle, one that is very recent. It is the memory of Kaylee walking down the aisle, of her standing by my side of us saying that "We do" and our kiss. I know this mantle will continue to grow, as our memories together will be added." He coughed again. "This sounding wrong. I want this to be perfect and magical and everything."

"It is," Kaylee said. "It is the most beautiful thing anyone had ever said. It is like the poetry in some of Inara's books, please continue."

"I just want to say I love you Kaylee and I hope that everyone will find the right person and experience the same amount of love that I feel for you."

"I love you," Kaylee said. "I think I fell in love when I first saw you. You were wearing a nice shirt and vest and pants and sunglasses. Your hair was combed back real nice and you were very clean, too clean for a place like the Eavesdown docks. I thought you were cute from the distance," she watched him smile and blush. "And as you came closer I could see that you really were. I kept telling myself that he was wasn't going to choose _Serenity_, but you did, and I apologized for not looking nice." She reflected back to that day. She was a kimono jacket, a shirt, shorts, and sandals and had he hair up in baos. She remembered how she wished she had an actual dress.

"You did look nice," Simon smiled. "Kaylee you are always beautiful, even when you are dripping wet from being caught in the rain or covered in dirt and grease, you are gorgeous."

"I remember when we first held hands. Yours was so warm and comforting and when we almost kissed that one time. Your hand brushed against my hair and we were leaning forward. I will never forget those moments, nor forget our future moments." She took a deep breath. I guess we could thank Inara. She knew I liked you and she may have a sixth sense about us. She knew you liked me and wanted us to get together and knew we were meant to be. There were a few who didn't."

The Captain coughed and leaned back. His eyes were staring up.

"But I wasn't about to allow that to discourage us, and after we had our fight against the Reavers and patched _Serenity_ up we did have our kiss, and it was the most beautiful kiss. I felt like I melted in your arms." She was gushing and she knew it. She didn't want to bore her guests with the sugary sweet details. "We were meant to be together and here we are." She leaned forward and closed her eyes and didn't open them until she felt Simon's lips on her and could hear the crowd clap again.

"Before we start the music," Simon said once the kiss had ended. "Does anyone else have anything they wish to say?"

"I do," Caleb Frye stood up. "I remember when I first met the good doctor. Now every father will tell you that nobody is good enough for their little girl."

"Daddy," Kaylee sighed and covered her face.

"I took one look at this clean and well educated young man and thought that she fell in love with a prince charming. Now he sure was pretty and smart and got his job done, but was he strong enough? My Kaylee told me how he bravely went in to rescue their captain from an evil man while she hid and they both fought against Reavers. Well after hearing that I knew she found the perfect man. I am proud to call Simon, son."

Kaylee smiled sheepishly as she stared at Simon and the rest of the men. Her husband had a similar smile and was blushing. Her Captain had an eyebrow raised. Jayne was trying to keep from laughing. Only James nodded along.

"Thank you," Simon toasted Kaylee's father. "Dad." He drained the remaining contents of the glass and stood up. "Kaylee would you like to dance?" He held out his arm.

"I would love to." She stood up and accepted his arm.

The organist and string quartet were only hired to perform during the wedding ceremony. They did have music in the form of DJ box, owned by Matthew, Monty's navigator. Matthew loaded the box with several discs before he pressed a few buttons. Thin beams of colorful light covered the ceiling in pale dots while the first song started to play.

"Hey Matt," Monty cupped his mouth. "Can we kill the light show?"

"Sorry, Captain." Matthew apologized and pressed a few more buttons. The lights died down, but the music kept playing.

"I love this song," Kaylee said as she and Simon entered the center of the room. It was a romantic ballad that was a popular hit on Kerry when she was twelve. It was the first song she danced to at a school function.

"It is perfect for our first dance," Simon said as the two waltzed around.

"Everything has been perfect," she leaned close and placed her head against his chest.

* * *

Simon wished the feeling would never end, and in a way he knew it wouldn't ever, even long after the music had stopped. He inhaled the scent of Kaylee's hair as they continued the dance.

Once the second song had started more couples had taken to the dance floor. He had watched as Inara asked James to dance and Jayne took Zoe out to the dance floor. Even River had grabbed a confused Malcolm by the arm so she could dance with someone. Simon did feel a little bothered about his sister dancing with Malcolm, but he knew it was only a dance between friends.

"Son, you don't mind me cutting in?" Mr. Frye said once the song ended and a new one started.

"I don't mind," Simon said. Many fathers danced with their daughters on their wedding day.

"We won't be long." Kaylee smiled.

"I know," Simon sought our Kaylee's mother, but she was dancing with her eldest son.

"Doctor Tam?" Petaline approached him. "You wouldn't mind a small dance?"

Simon shook his head. "I wouldn't mind at all." He took her hands into his. "How is the Heart of Gold?"

"Business has been good," Petaline said as they moved their feet to the music. "Many clientele keep showing up, both men and women alike."

"So you do service girl folk," Simon blinked when he realized he had repeated a question Kaylee had once pondered.

"Of course we do," the young mother laughed. "We service anyone who has the money and is willing to follow the rules."

"How is Jonah?"

"Growing like a weed and toddling everywhere he shouldn't be. I think I have lost my pregnancy weight by chasing him, of course he doesn't just have me, he has dozens of aunts and uncles looking after him. One of the girls is looking after him right now."

"It is good to hear he is healthy," Simon said "He was the first child I delivered. I was a bit nervous at the time."

"You were excellent," Petaline smiled. "I doubt he would be your last."

"He wasn't. I helped deliver Zoe's son."

"I have heard," Petaline twirled around with him one last time. "I believe he won't be your last. You are an excellent doctor and I knew you would make a good husband some day."

"Thank you," Simon separated her and turned to face Inara. "Inara, would you like to dance?"

"It was the reason I came here," she took Simon's hand into her own. "How is Petaline?"

"Everything is good," Simon sought out Kaylee. His new wife was dancing with Malcolm. "Her bordello is doing well and her son is healthy."

"I have seen him," Inara said as the beat picked up. "Good idea to dance after we eat, burn off some calories before we dine on cake."

"I just wanted to dance with Kaylee." He smiled at Kaylee before he searched for River. "I think she also just wanted to dance."

"I can't blame either of you." Inara said as they separated their hands and moved their arms to the beat. "Kaylee loves to dance."

"So do you," Simon said. "And so does…River." His eyes widened when he found her with Jayne. He felt every hair on his body stand up straight. "With Jayne."

"Where?" Inara turned her head towards the direction Simon was staring at. "Oh. She just wants someone to dance with."

"But Jayne?" He could not remove his eyes from the way the big lummox was trying to dance. Thank god it wasn't a slow dance.

"Who would you rather see your sister dance with?" Inara stared into his eyes.

"Anyone, but Jayne."

"Are you certain?" She raised her eyebrows.

"Of course I am certain."

"I noticed you were a little nervous when she asked Mal to dance."

"Maybe I was, but he is a better choice."

"I think I know," Inara chuckled. "It was like how Kaylee's father said. You think there is no one good enough for your sister."

"What are you talking about?" Simon blinked. "I was just talking about dancing."

"For now, but not long from now she is going to fall in love." She held up her hand. "The alliance had messed with her brain, not with her heart and that is where love is formed. There have been great geniuses with physiological disorders that were able to fall in love. You are going to accept this reality that someday your sister will fall for a man who will love her in return, and that may be sooner than you think."

"I know. I just don't want to think about it, not now."

"I know, enjoy your wedding." Inara stepped away from him when the song ended.

Another romantic ballad began to play. It was a song Simon knew, a song from the late 20th century by a group named after land vehicles, fitting how the song was titled "Drive."

"Kaylee," He wanted to dance with her to this song.

"Right here." She appeared by his side.

He held out his hands. "Shall we?"

She didn't even have to answer. She just grabbed his hands. "I also love this song."

"So do I," he thought about what Inara had to say when he searched for River. He could tolerate the fast pop song, but if she were dancing with Jayne to this he didn't know what to think. To his relief he found her with James, and he felt somewhat pleased.

"Mal and Inara are dancing together," Kaylee placed her head against his chest. "Isn't it sweet?"

Simon nodded. He didn't look at Inara or the Captain. "Not as sweet as you." He swayed along with her.

* * *

**Replies**

Jsygirl: Thanks. This fic continues in a saga that followed after my Potc/Firefly crossover. At the end Serenity couldn't move unless Norrington was onboard.

Spawn of Kong: Nah Yo-Saff-Bridge was obviously left off the guest list. I had to sneak in a Coupling reference. I may sneak in other references to other shows and movies the cast have been in.

Ogreatrandom: Thank you

AFW: Thanks

Jas-theMaddTexan: Thanks. Well no one has gotten drunk yet


	3. Honeymoon

**Disclaimer:** Sadly I do not own any of these wonderful characters, or even the setting and world of Firefly. They all belong to Fox/Universal and Joss Whedon.

James Norrington and related belongs to Disney, Gore and Ted and Terry.

**Setting:** Takes place right after Insomnia.

**Pairings**: Kaylee/Simon, Mal/Inara

**Down the Aisle**

Chapter 3: Honeymoon

* * *

Simon Tam leaned back against the padded backrest of the horse drawn carriage. He listened to the steady rhythm of hooves against the dust and dirt road, leading to the hotel that was arranged for them for that evening. His fingers were entwined with his new wife, who had become suddenly quiet after he lifted her up and placed her inside the carriage.

Kaylee did not seem to be upset at all. Her fingers were playing with one of her tiara ribbons as if she were a kitten. Her head was rested against his shoulder and her eyes were glancing out the window. The only sound she made was deep and heavy sighs.

"Kaylee?" Simon asked after a few minutes into their trip. "Are you all right?"

"I'm perfectly fine," Kaylee said, without even turning around.

"You are not saying anything. Is there something on your mind?"

"Just the wedding and our reception," Kaylee answered before yawning. "And I am looking forward to tonight." She turned to him and smiled a rather large grin.

"Ah yes, tonight," how long has it been since they had fallen asleep in each other's arms? "My bed has turned into a cold and dark place to be without my bit of sunshine." He brushed his thumb against her jaw and chin.

"Not to mention we can have sex again."

Simon coughed. "Of course. I have also been looking forward to that." He had thought it would be best if they had ceased in making love after he proposed, save it for the big wedding night.

"Been a while since I had you 'twixt my thighs." Kaylee mused.

"Ah,' Simon blinked, a bit thankful their driver wouldn't be able to hear them. "Yes. Has been months since we were last intimate. We are both looking forward to tonight, but I am wondering why you weren't saying anything?"

"I have no idea," she yawned again. "I guess I'm just a little tired."

"It has been a long day," Simon agreed.

"It is going to be an even longer night."

"Perhaps you should take a small nap. It will be a half hour until we arrive."

"A little power nap," Kaylee adjusted in her seat until she was comfortable with her head and shoulders across Simon's lap.

* * *

"It is like a palace," Kaylee gasped once the carriage had stopped and she and Simon had stepped out. The Hotel was a tall structure made out of stone and glass. The cement used stones that were as white as moonlight. "I never slept in a place this fancy before."

"I have," Simon said. Like Kaylee, he could not take his eyes off the structure. "During family vacations we would stay at the best hotels. How was the captain able to afford this?"

"Let's not think of money," Kaylee wondered if Simon was going to carry her inside the building, or would he wait until they had reached their room. "I didn't know they had a place this nice on Santo."

"Neither did I," Simon was about to push open the doors when they flew open on their own. "Automatic doors."

"Of course it does." She couldn't wait to see if he was going to carry her inside or not. She had to see what the place was like inside. She nearly ran inside, careful to not to trip and paused when she felt the rush of cool air. "The carpet is purple." She pointed at the floor before she ran inside to the foyer.

Inside was almost as how she had imagined it. There were few sections of hardwood tile along with the carpet and a few padded chairs in circles set around coffee tables. Small trees and flowering plants were kept in brass planters. Small wooden end tables were covered with lacy doilies and small sculptures. Paintings were hung in neat rows on the walls and there were chandlers hanging from the ceiling. They were actually attached and not floating like the one at the party on Persephone.

"Isn't this amazing?" Kaylee said. Her eyes fell on a painting of hot air balloons. "Look at the colorfuls." She pointed at the painting.

"Everything is pretty," Simon nodded. "But not near as beautiful as you." He led the young bellhop with their bags to the desk.

Kaylee wanted to go to the desk with him, but the beauty around her delighted her eyes. She watched as hotel staff walked around along with the other guests, all were fancy folk of decent wealth. She kept a smile on her face as they barely noticed her.

"Goodness," an elderly woman dressed in a gown of burgundy red silk with a velvet black vest paused in her footsteps right next to Kaylee. "What a pretty gown."

Kaylee's smile grew even larger. "Thank you ma'am."

"Looks like a wedding dress," the woman's husband said.

"I bet she just got married." The woman turned to her husband before smiling at Kaylee. "Did you dear?"

"I am a newlywed," Kaylee said. "I am Mrs. Kaylee Tam."

"Where is Mr. Tam?" The elderly man asked

"Doctor Tam," Kaylee corrected. She did not mind how curt the old man was. She had seen the type before. His wife had seen something pretty and shiny and he had no interest in it.

"A doctor," the woman's mouth widened. "I am certain your parents are proud."

"Oh they are."

"Kaylee?" Simon addressed her. He was still standing by the desk, but he had pair of keys, jingling in his hand.

"Our room awaits," she breathed. "Bye, nice talking with you."

"It was nice talking to you," the woman said. "Enjoy your honeymoon."

"I will."

* * *

Kaylee was right in one of her guesses. As soon as Simon had unlocked the door to their room he had scooped her up into his arms and carried her across the threshold.

"Do you need any help sir?" The bellhop asked.

"I'll be fine," Simon said as he set Kaylee down. "I just need the bags."

"Yes, sir," the young man carried the two pieces of luggage inside and set it on the thick silver colored carpet.

"Here," Simon placed a handful of bits into the bellhop's hand.

Kaylee barely paid any attention to the exchange; she was too busy examining their room. The walls were painted a dusky rose shade and the furniture was reddish brown, making her wonder if it was actual mahogany. There was an actual armoire as well as a dresser and a round table with fine high backed chairs. Their bed was king size with four posts; the tops had a spiral carved into them. Kaylee's eyes widened at all the different kinds of pillows and what rested on the pillows.

"They even have mints." She pointed to the small squares covered in green foil. "It's almost like Inara's shuttle in here."

"It just needs a little incense," Simon had closed the door. "Tiffany lamp shades." He gently touched the blue and green stained glass shade covering one of the many lamps in their room.

"Everything is so pretty." She approached the table. Next to the flower filled vase was a silver ice bucket with a pair of tongs and two crystal wine glasses. Inside the bucket, along with melting ice was a bottle of wine. A note was taped to the side. "A free gift from the hotel, along with the treats inside the refrigerator." She read it out loud. "Where would they keep the refrigerator?"

"Probably in here." Simon opened the top doors of the armoire, only to discover a source box. "Or down here." He opened one of the doors beneath the source box. A small silver refrigerator was in one of the smaller compartments. "Let's see what is inside." The appliance was small but it contained some of the fanciest foods Kaylee could imagine. There were a few jars of caviar, pate, and crème fresh, a small bag made of wax paper contained a small loaf of crusty bread, pre-sliced. There were a few wheels of fancy cheeses, a few oranges, and a container of rich chocolate for dipping the orange sections in.

"Fancy yummies for later," Kaylee approached the bathroom. "When are stomachs are empty again."

"Of course," Simon closed the door. "What are doing?"

"I'm checking out the bathroom." Kaylee explained. The bathroom was decorated in red and white. With red rugs and toilet seat cover and white towels. The white shower curtain was dotted with red roses. There were was a flower shaped bowl containing potpourri on the counter, on one side of the sink and a porcelain soap dish on the other side, containing white bar shaped soaps and little red soaps carved into the shape of roses. There was also a small basket with bottles of shampoo, conditioner, and lotion.

"The bathroom is just as pretty," Kaylee said as she pulled back the shower curtain. "They have flower shaped soaps." On one of the corners of the tub were folded up washcloths, and a box containing a shower cap. There was also another bottle of wine. "And there is more wine."

"Why did they put wine in there?"

"That is a good question." Kaylee picked up the bottle and smiled when she saw the pictures of strawberries. She read the name written in gold. "Dream Escape, strawberry scented bubble-" She blinked. "It's not wine. It's bubble bath. They put it in a wine bottle. Isn't that clever."

"Very creative." Simon agreed.

"I think I'll take a bath right now." She peeled back the gold foil covering the top of the bottle. "Simon, will you join me?"

* * *

The music made him think of Tortuga. It wasn't the same as the guitars, flutes, and hornpipes played in the various taverns and inns, but it had the same flavor. James kept his eyes on the people in the crowd, their faces illuminated by the flame while he sipped from his mug of cider. Some of them were dancing around, performing simple made up dances while everyone clapped along. Even River danced along with them.

The wedding ceremony had been over for hours, and the sun had long set. After the rich foods served at the reception, his new crew and the locals had decided to settle on soup and after the fires had been created some people had speared chunks of a soft and white material on sticks and held them near the flames, allowing them to become golden brown before the bit down on them.

"Story time," a grizzled old man said once the music had stopped. "Who has a story to tell?"

"Make it a scary one," Jayne Cobb called out from the opposite end of the circle. He had released the pretty young woman who selected him to dance with her.

"A frightening tale?" James asked and set the mug down on the ground in front of him.

"Yeah," several voices called out at once.

"I have a few tales of horror for you."

"Uh, Commodore?" Captain Reynolds raised his hand.

"I can handle this, Captain." James dismissed him with a wave. "This is a story set in a place far away, in a place called Port Royal."

"They won't believe you," River whispered. She had taken her seat next to him. She held onto one of the sticks with three of the melting marshmallows. "But tell them anyway. They will enjoy it."

James nodded before he stared into the eyes of the crowd. "It started on a bleak night. A thick fog had suddenly rolled in. I was on a stone fort with the governor when a cannon was fired from the ocean." He told the story of how Barbossa and his crew kidnapped Elizabeth and how he and his crew of the _Dauntless_ journeyed through the Caribbean to rescue her. His audience's eyes grew even wider when he came to the part of undead pirates, made skeletal in the moonlight and finished with his crew shouting huzzah.

"Shiny," a sticky faced child shouted out before the audience applauded.

"Good one," the same gray haired man said. "We just heard a story with zombies. Anyone got a tale about vampires or werewolves, even a good ole fashion ghost story?"

"I got a vampire story," a young man waved his hand, and all the attention was turned to him.

"You didn't tell the whole truth," River removed the last of the gooey treats from her stick. "But to them it was just a story, and nothing more." She handed him the marshmallow.

"As long as they believe it was fake." James accepted the treat and sought out Reynolds. His captain just shrugged before he turned to the latest storyteller. James smiled. He certainly can handle himself in this time.

* * *

Complimentary treats, complimentary wine, complimentary bubble bath and even complimentary bathrobes? Simon could not believe how Mal had gone all of his way out to not only find a nice hotel, but one with such treats.

"Simon?" Kaylee had noticed the fact he was deep in thought. Both of them had finished their bath and were dressed in nothing but the bathrobes. He had popped open the champagne cork and she had arranged some of the caviar and crème fresh on a few slice of the bread.

"I still can't believe we are finding all of these surprises." Simon said before he took a sip from his wine. "I wonder if we will have free breakfast in bed."

"Wouldn't that be the best?" Kaylee smiled. She held out another slice of bread and placed it in Simon's mouth. "Although we shouldn't get too excited about it."

He swallowed. "I am still surprised we have this." He raised his glass.

"Maybe they do this for all newlyweds?" she shrugged.

"You could be right. Do you also want to try some of the cheeses, or maybe dip some orange slices?"

"Not right now." She drained her glass.

"What would you like to do right now?"

She didn't have to say anything. The gleam in her eyes matched the smile on her face, and the way she set her glass down. There was only one thing she could possibly want, and the fact she was slowly walking to the bed confirmed it.

"Of course," Simon took his last sip before he set his glass down and followed her.

* * *

"Gotta find some more jobs," Mal whispered as he walked around the burned out campfire. Everyone else had already returned to their homes and most of his crew had return to _Serenity_. They would leave in a few days, right after Simon and Kaylee had finished their honeymoon.

The bill was going to be huge. Mal already knew that when the hotel manager had mentioned the little extras the newlyweds would find in their room. Mal had felt his wallet get thinner every time Kaylee had made a new change in plans, but he tried not to express how he felt.

"You are good at finding more work," Zoe said. She alone had approached him. "One of Alanna's neighbors had forgotten their guitar.

"How did that happen?" Mal could understand leaving behind a mug, or a tin whistle, even a harmonica, but something has large as a guitar?

"He wasn't standing talk or walking straight when he returned home."

That would explain it. "Going to have to go over the finances while the love birds are away. This whole pomp and circumstance put a huge dent in it."

"Did Inara offer to help?" Zoe asked as she continued to search.

"She covered the cost of the gowns," Mal paused when he found a familiar hourglass shape on the ground. "Mrs. Frye did the flowers for free and Inara also insisted on paying for the string quartet."

"Did you allow her?"

"I didn't allow her. She forced me to."

Zoe raised an eyebrow. "I see."

"The Commodore also wanted to help, being as generous as he is." Mal examined the instrument, making sure it was not filled with any crap and all the strings were intact. "I told him he could cover the rental hall for the reception and organist. Everything else is from our finances."

"We are going to need to find new jobs soon."

"About the work. Are you certain you don't want to stay a little longer?" He stared up at her. "Be with your family for a bit?"

"I will be fine. Do another job and come back here for a bit. I can deal with Alanna."

"But can you deal with not being with Hobby?"

The way she folded her arms and stared at him answered that question for him.

"Just thought I'd ask." He held the guitar against his chest. His fingers plucked against the strings, testing them out. They simple chords turned into beginning of a song. He was lost in the music, not knowing how long he played until he raised his head and saw Zoe staring at him with her mouth open. "Just making sure it was still in tune."

"You were playing. You haven't played since Serenity Valley."

"So I was," Mal stared at the guitar before he handed it back to Zoe. "I'm heading to my bunk."

"Good night sir."

"Night," he waved before he headed off towards his ship.

* * *

Simon stared up at the ceiling, feeling both spent and disappointed. He had let Kaylee down, and on their own wedding night.

"That was worth waiting for," Kaylee sighed dreamily. "It does kinda feel special and different now that we are married.

"Worth waiting for?" Simon sat up and blinked. "That only lasted a few minutes. It was my fault and I'm sorry."

"You shouldn't have to apologize for something like that," she sat up. "It was good sex and who said it is all we are going to have for the night?"

"Nobody," Simon grinned. "We can do it several times."

"And they will last longer." She returned the smile.

"And each time will be longer than the last." He felt a familiar feeling between his legs.

"Just have to make sure you are rested."

"I think I am." He pulled her towards him, their lips meeting together in a loud smack.

-

_The End_


End file.
